This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Reviewing data captured during a marine trip can be very useful for a fisherman or sailor. Raw data may be captured by various sensors and systems on a vessel during a marine trip. The data may be reviewed in real time, during a trip, or after the trip is complete. By reviewing the data, a fisherman or sailor may be able to improve their performance.